kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kung Fu Styles
Article Concerns *'Needs edit sweep through the entire article', fixing sentence grammar and arranging the pictures properly **Still working on pictures; considering putting in a gallery... *'Needs sources' - I was just going to fix up the page myself, but since nothing gives a reference, it just might need to be moved, redirected, or even deleted. Most of the information seems pretty canon, but I have no idea where the "Eagle" style came from; I don't ever remember seeing, reading, or hearing about an eagle kung fu master in the Kung Fu Panda universe... **Regards to Sonic Slash for the source. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 05:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (no title) does it really need 2 b perfect?1 Sonic Slash 22:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) and im kinda new at this wikipedia wat naut page thing so im not really sure on wat 2 do 2 fix or improve this.Sonic Slash 22:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I could tell from your edits that you were new to the workings of the "Wikipedian" lifestyle. Yes, the pages need to be as perfect as they can be. That's the goal of all wikia sites: to provide an encyclopedic source with detailed and accurate information cited with references; basically, it's trying to form it like an encyclopedia! And that's exactly what I've been working towards this whole time: establishing a community that wants to work hard to make these articles as good and "encyclopedic" as entirely possible. It's all supposed to be considered "fun". :) :As for the page, I just feel it needs to be organized better. Having 13 separate Level 1 headings is ''very excessive, and we need to limit that somehow. Though it doesn't seem that hard, it can actually prove very difficult sometimes (trust me, I know!). It's all about planning ahead, doing your research, and presenting the collected information on a page in an aesthetic and "encyclopedic" form. Especially for Wikia sites, sometimes that means knowing how all the codes and buttons work, which I've spent a good share of my time doing... But it was all worth it. I'm becoming quite proud of this site and hope it can get more active. :Consistent contributors like you (new or pro) are just what the site needs, so don't be discouraged if you're not sure how to improve a page. There are lots of resources you can use to find out how to do things around here better, most of which are listed on the wiki's front page. And if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm always open. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 00:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) New sub-heading A sub-heading for each section saying some like "Users of style" or similar would be beneficial. What do you guys think? TimeCore 18:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :This article still needs ''lots of work; that's why I considered just merging it with the Kung Fu article because it's too specific on one aspect. But what you're saying is to place sub-headings under the main "Style" headings, which would then list the users of that style? That might work... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC)